Our aim is to perform a double blind crossover controlled study in patients with diabetic neuropathy for a period of one year to determine the clinical effects of Mexiletine in diabetic neuropathy, monitoring for its side effects, and to demonstrate if Mexiletine is beneficial in relieving the symtoms of parethesias and pain for diabetic neuropathy.